Unforgiven
by princessblaine
Summary: Future!Klaine. What happens when one of the boys finds out the other is cheating? Warning: Angst this way comes.


**_A Prompt I created for myself. Based loosely around Rolling In The Deep- Adele. I do not own these Characters. Ryan Murphy does._**

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire, starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me after dark.<em>

Kurt and Blaine had been married for 5 years. Together for almost 11. Blaine was every bit in love with Kurt as he had been in in high school. He tried his best to keep Kurt happy, and show him just how much he still loved him, even after all these years.

_Finally I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out, and I'll let your shit bare._

It started shortly after their fifth wedding anniversary. Kurt would call Blaine right before dinner and say he was working late, not to wait up. At first Blaine was fine with this; until it became almost a daily thing. He understood Kurt's fashion career was starting to take off, but seriously, every night?

_See how I leave with every piece of you, don't under estimate the things that I will do._

"Again, Kurt? That's every day this week!" Blaine said grudgingly into the phone.

He heard Kurt sigh on the other end. "I know, Blaine. It's the new client. There's nothing that I can do about it."

Blaine heard himself sigh this time. "I hardly see you anymore, Kurt. I just miss having dinner with you."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. We'll do something this weekend. Look, I have to go. Don't wait up. I love you!"

Blaine threw his phone at the floor. He just wanted his husband back.

_There's a fire, starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

Blaine jumped up from his sleeping position as the front door slammed shut. He had apparently fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Kurt… again. He walked to the front foyer and saw Kurt struggling to get out of his coat.

"Uh… Kurt?"

Kurt looked up. "Oh..Blaaainee. Im s'sorry. Did I wake you up?" He slurred.

Blaine instantly felt himself getting angry. "You're drunk? Are you serious? I thought you were at work!" He said accusingly.

"Alex wanted to get a couple drinks after we ate. S'okay, Blaine. I took a cab home, s'that's why I'm safe." Kurt reached forward to kiss Blaine, but the other man stepped back.

Blaine's head was spinning. Alex was Kurt's assistant. Very gay, male assistant to be specific. Dinner and drinks? What the fuck was going on?

"S'wrong, Blaine?"

"Oh you know. It's almost 3 in the morning. My husband is stumbling home drunk out of his mind, rambling about how he had dinner and drinks with another man. I wonder, what could possibly be wrong?"

Kurt frowned and attempted to make contact with Blaine again, but was held back. "S'not like that, Blaine. Come on, let's go to bed."

Blaine shook his head. "No, you go to bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Leaving Kurt speechless, Blaine turned on his heel and returned to the living room.

_The scars of your love, remind me of us, they keep me thinking, that we almost had it all._

The next morning, Kurt had cried for hours before Blaine would even talk to him. After a multitude of kisses, and promises that it would never happen again; the two men made love for the first time in over a month.

A few weeks later, the photo's arrived.

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, we could have had it all._

Blaine's first assumption was that they were fake. They must have been. Kurt would never cheat on him. They were married and in love for crying out loud. Especially with Alex. He would not have such a stereotypical affair. Blaine eyed the pictures again. Kurt had his lips locked in a kiss with another man. Blaine decided they were fake.

_Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of your hands, and you played it to the beat._

After receiving the pictures, Blaine made a snap decision to surprise Kurt at work. Something he never did. He was a little confused when Alex wasn't at his desk in the front hall. Blaine became even more suspicious when he rounded the corner and the door to Kurt's office was closed.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine pushed open the door without knocking.

Nothing too bad. Alex and Kurt were just eating lunch. Aside from sitting a little closer than what Blaine would have liked, nothing worth screaming about.

_Baby I have no story to be told, but I've heard one on you, and it's gunna make your head burn._

"Blaine!" Kurt said a little too loudly, and Alex spun around to look.

"Hey honey, I got the afternoon off so I figured I'd come and surprise you." Blaine eyed Alex for a moment. "But if you're busy…"

Alex stood up. "No, it's okay. I'll leave. I have some reports to type up anyway."

As the assistant left the room, Blaine casually locked the door and walked over to Kurt.

"Was afraid you'd be in a crazy meeting or something like that." Blaine mumbled as he pressed a rough kiss against Kurt's lips, causing them both to moan. "You've been spending so much time here, Kurt. Almost feels like you aren't mine anymore."

He grabbed Kurt's ass tightly. "How do I show you that you still belong to me?"

Kurt moaned softly. "Fuck me, Blaine."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He bent Kurt over his desk, and quickly pulled down both of their pants.

"Jesus, Kurt. You're already hard me. You are mine." Blaine muttered, spitting into his hand and rubbing it on his cock. "I'm not even going to prep you. I want you to feel this every time you walk or sit. I want you to remember this."

With one fluid motion, Blaine thrust into Kurt. He waited only a moment for Kurt to adjust before slamming out and then back in.

Kurt pushed up on his hands, lifting his chest off the desk. He moved his hips back in time with Blaine's thrusts.

"Who do you belong to, Kurt?" Blaine growled. "Who does this ass belong to?"

Kurt whimpered as he threw his head back. "Only you, Blaine. Fuck, only you."

Blaine continued pounding into him, before sliding his hand to grip Kurt's throbbing erection. "I want you to come with me, Kurt." He rasped out, feeling the tension in his stomach.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's cock tightly. "Come." He whispered hotly, almost instantly feeling the warmth on his hand.

He groaned loudly as he thrust one more time into Kurt, coming with force. "Mine." Blaine said one more time before pulling out and flipping Kurt to face him.

"Yours." Was all that Kurt said, his eyes still glazed from the power of his orgasm.

_Think of me in the depths of your despair, making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared._

The next package came a few weeks later. Blaine opened it slowly, expecting more pictures. What he wasn't expecting was a DVD to fall into his lap. His heart dropped a little bit, praying to whatever would listen that this wasn't what he thought it was.

Somewhere inside, Blaine knew what it was before he even hit play.

Kurt had Alex bent over the couch, fucking him with such force that Blaine could see the legs sliding across the carpet. Thank god he had the sound on low. He could hear Kurt moaning and panting, and the volume was only at two.

Blaine brought a hand to his face when Kurt collapsed on top of Alex. Sex was sex. It was the loving kiss the two shared afterward that shattered his heart. He looked at the timestamp in the corner; this had happened today.

The front door opened and Blaine flicked off the T.V. "Honey, I'm home!" Kurt called.

_Throw your soul through every open door, count your blessings to find what you look for._

Blaine exhaled slowly. He didn't think he'd ever be able to recovered from this.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly, placing his hand on his husbands arm.

It took everything Blaine had to not flinch away from the touch. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied easily. "Let's eat dinner."

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, you pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow._

"So, how was work?" Blaine wished afterwards that he could have stopped the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

Kurt looked up from his salad. "Nothing too exciting. Clients kept me busy, as usual."

"Does Alex count as a client?" Blaine asked carelessly as he stabbed at his steak. He heard Kurt's fork clatter to the table.

"What was that, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice hoarse.

Blaine looked up. "I said… Does Alex count as a client that keeps you busy?"

Kurt was flustered. "I-I have no idea wha-." He was cut off as Blaine stood up from the table.

"Stop it, Kurt. Stop lying." He said firmly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. "You can't possibly think-."

Blaine shook his head. "You're right. I don't think. I know. I've known for a while. The pictures came about 2 months ago. I thought they were fake."

Kurt stood up walking over to Blaine. "They were fake, baby. I love you."

Blaine closed his eyes. "How can you lie to me so easily?" He picked up the T.V remote, turning it on.

Kurt turned white as he watched the screen. "Please Blaine, I can explain."

Blaine raised his hands to silence the man in front of him. "Kurt, watching you have sex with him, that was hard. But the worst part of the whole thing, was when you kissed him." He bit his lip, he wasn't going to cry. Not here, not now. "That's the way you used to kiss me back in Ohio."

Kurt was choking on his tears, unable to speak.

Blaine sighed. "How long have you been in love with someone else?"

"I'm not in love with someone else. I'm in love with you, Blaine. Oh god, what have I done?" Kurt brought his hands to his face, sobbing uncontrollably.

Blaine flicked the T.V off again. "I followed you here, Kurt. To New York. 8 years ago. I thought we were going to have kid's soon."

Kurt looked at him. "We still can, Blaine. Please, we can have a family."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't forgive you for this, Kurt. I love you so fucking much that it hurts to breath. But this? It's not something I can forgive."

Kurt dropped to his knees. "Please, Blaine. Please, don't leave me."

For the first time that night, Blaine allowed a tear to escape his eye. He slowly took off his wedding band, placing it on the kitchen table.

"I can't be with you, and not feel like I'm dying inside." Blaine said slowly. "It'll be so hard without you, Kurt. But it'll be so much worse with you."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm flying back to Ohio tomorrow, Kurt. Back home. I'm never coming back to New York; not after this."

He turned towards the bedroom to go pack; leaving Kurt in a pool of tears on the floor.

_You had my heart inside of your hands_

_And you played it,_

_You played it,_

_You played it,_

_You played it to the beat._


End file.
